Kampret Story
by Charamelya Azalea
Summary: Complete sudah nasib Luhan hari ini. Sudah bertemu cowok kampretz, di hari kampretz, dan diabadikan dalam sebuah fanfic berjudul Kampretz Story./"Siapa –?"/'Golok mana golok' –Sehun./Let's check this out! A failed comedy fanfic. DLDR!


_Complete_ sudah nasib Luhan hari ini. Sudah bertemu cowok _kampretz_ , di hari _kampretz_ , dan diabadikan dalam sebuah _fanfic_ berjudul _**Kampretz Story.**_

" _Siapa –?"_

' _Golok mana golok?' –Sehun._

 _Let's check this out_! _A failed comedy fanfic. Don't like, don't read!_

-::-

 _ **Disclaimer : The cast is not mine, their belong for they self, family, agency and fans and maybe mine someday** XD. __/ga/_

 _ **The story line is pure from my**_ _ **abstrack**_ _ **imagination. If there have a same with a other story it's not on my purpose.**_ _ **I doesn't have any advantage from writting this fiction**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-::-**_

 _ **ChocoPattern Presented**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A**_ **Sehun-Luhan** _ **fanfiction**_

" _ **Kampretz Story"**_

 _ **Copyright 2016 ©ChocoPattern.**_

 _Genre; Drama, comedy but im not sure about this, sawry._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menendang kerikil-kerikil yang berada di dekat sepatunya geram. Berharap beban pikirannya terlempar jauh-jauh seiring kerikil yang terbang akibat tendangannya.

Sialan sekali Kris itu, berani-beraninya mencium cewek lain tepat di depan Luhan yang jelas-jelas bernotabene kekasihnya. Zitao lagi yang diciumnya itu. model yang sedang naik daun _junior_ nya di klub voli.

Oke, Luhan akui Zitao itu cantik, sangat malah.

Tingginya proporsional, _hello,_ dia model. _Ingat?_ Kulitnya kuning langsat khas Asia dan rambutnya hitam panjang. Intinya, Zitao itu bagai _role model_ bagi kaum-kaum cewek sekolahnya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan, _ugh_. Tolong jangan dibandingkan!

Tapi, batin Luhan setidaknya bisa sedikti puas setelah membogem wajah yang di banggakan Kris itu hingga cowok dengan tinggi kurang ajar itu tersungkur. Luhan itu andalan tim voli perempuan, jadi jangan heran jika rahangmu bergeser setelahnya.

* * *

Luhan menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah bangku kayu panjang ketika baru saja sampai di kedai _bubble_ kesukaannya. Bibi penjual itu langsung mendekatinya dengan senyum miring dan segelas _bubble_.

"Galau lagi?" wanita dua anak itu bertanya sambil mengial kearahnya. Luhan mendengus gusar, "hn." Jawabnya dengan gumaman singkat. Bibi itu mencibir pelan.

"Plis deh, kalau galau jangan disini, bosan juga melihatmu disini setiap minggu, dan capek tau membersihkan _bekas_ galaumu itu!" cerocosan si penjual tidak dihiraukan Luhan, dia malah sibuk menghapus jejak-jejak mantan laknatnya dari ponselnya.

Segalanya, foto-foto, pesan-pesan singkat, chattingan, nomor kontak, dan oh ya, sekalian blokir akun sosmednya, _kheukheukheu_. Biar tau rasa, persetan dengan _followers_ nya yang sudah mencapai ribuan itu.

Baru saja dia menekan tanda _hapus_ saat bangku di seberangnya berderit. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya; mendapati sesosok wajah yang, oh _shit!_ Mirip mantannya. Hanya saja cowok di depannya terlihat lebih muda dan rambutnya coklat gelap bukan pirang seperti rambut Kris yang dikatakannya mirip bule-bule asal barat sana. _Cih!_

Cowok itu mengarahkan matanya pada Luhan dan kedua titik sipitnya membeliak, menunjuk hidung Luhan dengan telunjuk kurusnya.

"B –Baekhyun?"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, kemudian beralih menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku?" tanyanya bingung. Cowok itu mengangguk masih dengan wajah kaget yang horor.

"Maaf, aku bukan Taekhyun yang kau maksud." Luhan berkata pelan. "Baekhyun!" sembur cowok kekurangan pigmen di depannya. Luhan mengelus dadanya berusaha sabar, "oke.. oke. Aku bukan Baekhyun dan aku tidak kenal siapa itu Baekhyun!" jelasnya.

Cowok itu membuang pandangannya dengan raut wajah kesal sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja "dia mantanku" ucapnya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan lewat matanya yang tajam

"Siapa –?"

"Baekhyun."

" –yang nanya,"

Krik, krik.

" _Kampretz_!"

Wajahnya nyebelin, _sumpah! 'Golok mana golok?!'_ teriak batin Sehun.

"Sial sekali aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengannya." Baik, Luhan sudah diambang batas. Seharusnya dia yang berkata seperti itu disini, sial sekali harus bertemu orang yang mirip penghancur harimu dan sama-sama menyebalkan.

Luhan menggebrak meja yang menyebabkan gempa lokal di situ. "Kau kira aku senang bertemu denganmu yang berwajah mirip si _kampretz_ itu, hah!" bahu Luhan naik-turun menahan emosi.

"Kau –!" mata Luhan berkelana mencari-cari name-tag di seragam cowok itu dan dia menemukannya. "Oh Sehun, dasar gagal move on!" tuduh Luhan dengan tatapan menusuk. Cowok bernama Sehun itu bangkit dari duduknya.

Dia tidak terima di katai gagal move on, apalagi oleh cewek ini yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit melupakan perihal Baekhyun.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang gagal move on, masih galauin mantan!?" balasnya tak mau kalah. Luhan menyeringai, "buktikan kau sudah move on!" tantangnya.

Dan entah kesambet apa Sehun malah, "oke! Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Dan Luhan yang sedang emosian dan mungkin kerasukan malah, "oke! Aku mau!"

Dua orang yang sama-sama galau gara-gara mantan ya gini.

-::-

 **END**

-::-

 **A/N** : (liat ke atas, tutup muka, buka lagi, tutup lagi) –kabur!-

ini adalah ff pertama saya, yang emang ancur pake banget. untuk yang tidak review gak masalah, silent readers, i love u... karena udah meluangkan waktu membaca.

 _see ya!_

 ** _ChocoPattern.210216._**


End file.
